


Lament

by IndominusHex



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndominusHex/pseuds/IndominusHex





	Lament

Wake:  
To arise,  
Light in green eyes  
Sun streaming in,   
the life to begin.

Wake:  
Champagne bubble  
behind a boat,  
no age-born trouble,  
all one’s problems float.

Wake:  
To realize,  
no naive green eyes,  
no purity   
from innocence set free.

Wake:  
A vigil,  
Funerary lies,  
painless end to green eyes,  
youth falls to death’s sigil.


End file.
